fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zanderlot
Zanderlot Xiamen Enforcers She is a former agent of the Xiamen Enforcers. She shows how good she is loyal to this team. Double Agent She is also working for the mysterious agency before she joined the Xiamen Enforcers. Fascinating Zemo timeline She is actually an agent before she joined the Xiamen Enforcers. Some said she is a traitor who worked for the mystery agency and spied on the Xiamen Enforcers. When the incident happened, the agency is order to kill the agent Ali (Zanderlot) because they found out that she is a traitor. She demanded to find out how they know and was in a deep surprise to discover her brother is behind the whole thing. Xia She joins the Xia by fighting an evil powerful magican--Maeve. She losts the battle against Maeve. She is getting killed by Maeve, but is revived by her powers in which reveals to have 7 rings from a planet because of she has an O-shaped ring. Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion She believes that she is going to die for sure. However, she never know that she can revive by her powers. Then she is summoned by an alien friend--M'kaar, the one told her that she has a chance to save the lives of the Xia with her powers only and also told her that she needed someone to help her with something in an order to prevent the future in which destroyed the lives of the Xia. Classical Xiamen She realizes that she saves the lives of the Xia from explosion with the help of Nido's powers. She is the only one who has that reason to join the team by serving her purpose. Xia Force She joins Glory's team because she trusts her over Danize. She mistrusted Raven from what happened between them as a team--Classical Xiamen. She refuses to give out an information to Glory why she joins Glory's team and why she did not trust Raven. Xia: Untold Tales Zanderlot has faced too many obstacles that she needs to see several comings for her. She realizes that her death gives her a hint about having some strange out of body experiences. She learns that she is not herself when she is taken by her powers in the final stage of form in which she can breath in the space. Fascinating and Zany Zemo Monners She is torn apart from being an agency and being an member of the Xiamen Enforcers. She is on the path in which she made a choice by finding her own team to betray the other team. Present after the F and Z ZM event She made a choice by almost betraying Xiamen Enforcers because the agency identifies her as a mutant from the scanner. Then she made the final choice to betray her own agency in dishonoring his father in her own beliefs without realizing that her father was a target on the list from the agency. She made the right choice by making the future present changed. She saved the lives of the Xiamen Enforcers, but her brother saved her life and didn't save himself. However, his human girlfriend saved his life and got shot by agent. The Xiamen Enforcers made its own existence survived because of Zanderlot. She is the major reason why she was playing the role in the major event of Fascinating Zemo Monners and Zany Zemo Monners. What if could have happened in the F and Z ZM event She would have became an agent to cause Xiamen Enforcers a lot of troubles and give them the death threats. She would become a spy for the agency. That would have happened if she was could have made the Xiamen a lot of the causalities. Maeve's fate Maeve would have killed Zanderlot if she wanted the power of the Zanderlot. Sadly, Maeve would have died anyways. So, she saved herself and Zanderlot's life with her magical powers. Death Zanderlot died. She finally made it possible cause to end the existence of the history of the Xiamen Enforcers be known to her and TSSO be known to her, too. What would happen if the Xiamen Enforcers and TSSO exist without her? What else would go wrong? She is the only one who chose the side between TSSO and Xiamen Enforcers. That is why the F and Z Zemo Event made her decison reveal what happen when she sided with the TSSO first, but TSSo planned to kill her, and then she changed her side with the Xia. The question...is what really holds the key to the future without Zanderlot? Will the F and Z Zemo Event rebirths itself or changes to something else. Future Is Changed into Present Zanderlot's death made the future timeline present. There is no making a comeback for the F and Z Zemo Event. Coming back to Xia Space Shuttle Explosion where they go again without Zanderlot and Nido. Strangely, Zanderlot, Nido, and Chantel died anyways. The history repeated itself as it made some Xia's fate messed up. Category:Character Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters